


First frost Heist

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [24]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The Metaverse is a strange place. There is always something new, for Akira this thief life has given so many things.Daybreakers 2020Week 3 Heists Akira
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 9





	First frost Heist

“Okay.” Akira admitted as the metaverse welcomed them. “This has to be the first time that we’ve gone to a palace and the entire weather has changed. He needed to make a note of this. “Is this a thing?” He asked Morgana as he watched the cat’s ears swivel. “Will this be a thing? Because so far our uniforms don’t change.” He pointed out. “We’ve been lucky so far… maybe we’re lucky right now.”

“Because so far the palaces have been airconditioned or in the case of mementos.” Yusuke’s voice curled over Akira. “Mementos has been sufficiently cool?” Yusuke titled his head as he took in the bizarre surroundings of this palace. “In the case of this place however… snow.”

“We’ve been so lucky so far.” Ann’s hands were stretched towards the sky. “Sakura petals and snow. What kind of warped fantasy is this? This was the last thing I expected and Joker’s right. Is this a thing? Will this be a thing? Because we can’t exactly…”

“Bring up extra clothes.” Ryuji groaned. “And will there be the reverse of this? Someplace so hot I’ll melt.” He groaned. “More to think and stress about then. Right Joker?” Ryuji shivered as he glanced around the gardens. “Man why did she have to be so creepy though. There was nothing about snow in the words. Why is there snow.”

Akira glanced up at the distorted sky and he had to agree a bit with Ryuji. Above them was a dark snow cloud and all around the courtyard were Sakura trees. Even the ones back in his hometown were not this big and so menacing and those had been there for years. “Maybe it has to do with the period of time her palace leans towards?” He suggested. “Because places like this exist with summer, fall or winter.”

“Not that we’re minding it.” Ryuji pointed out. “You, Panther and maybe Fox might be a little more prepared than me when it comes to clothes here but better a little chill than I fall over from heat stroke. Walking around and battling will warm us up.”

“And when we find places that we can rest.” Akira recalled. “There’s some curry and some noodles waiting for you. Some coffee too. if your tongue can bear the bitterness Skull.”

“Joker.” Yusuke’s touch to his elbow was more than enough for him. Akira wanted to spend a moment to touch Yusuke back. Maybe give him more than a smile. However, a smile was all they could afford right now so deep in exploration that they were. “We should begin.”

“You’re right Fox.” Akira gave the courtyard a long slow look before he turned to the… Courtesan’s palace. “We should get started with this. The longer that we wait.” His eyes moved over the cold walls and the fallen petals. “The more people that she goes and hurts. We can’t wait for that.”

“I can’t help but wonder what her treasure is going to be.” Morgana murmured. “Any idea Joker?” Akira only could shrug a bit as he stared at a scene, he thought one would only see in history books. “Bet it’s going to be something incredible. Something shiny.”

X

“You’ll spill it on something important.” Yusuke murmured as he moved Akira’s curry bowl and then the coffee flask. “And I know that look on your face even when you have it covered.” Akira hid a grin because Yusuke was telling the truth. Covered or not he knew Akira very well. He dragged his hand over his mask before he let it melt away. “You’ve found something? A way forward.”

“What gave me away?” Akira asked as he let his hand tangle with Yusuke’s. Even through the gloves there was warmth and his heart felt warmer. He looked around the small safe room. The doll like interior had made him feel sad while he knew it freaked the others out. “I’ve been studying the patterns of the shadow ambushes and of the shadow- well her appearances. The things that she has said so far and I’ve added all of that to…” Akira grinned at the table and his notes and the maps. “What we have so far.”

“We have to be welcomed into the inner sanctum.” Yusuke murmured. He leaned over Akira’s notes for a moment. “We need to return to the agency and acquire something? That’s what you’re thinking?”

“Pretty much.” Akira sad back on the chair before he winced. Pretty it was, comfortable it most certainly was not. “I don’t want to leave here until we can figure out what exactly that thing is and so far I have a few thoughts. We might have to use Panther’s connections a bit but I don’t want to use them too much. Skull might be enough.”

“Huh?” Ryuji had picked up his name. “Joker?”

“You need Skull?” Morgana lowered his noodle bowl before he paused. “Oh… I guess you might need him a little bit. It’s just for that brief moment right. Recognition.”

“I’m so lost.” Ann lowered her empty coffee flask. “But this has to do with getting past the guards by the big door right Joker? How do we do that without getting discovered by her?”

“From the King.” Akira grinned. He laughed at the confusion he saw on Morgana, Ryuji and Ann. “Okay so she’s the head courtesan right? She rules things? But who does she listen to? Who does she still have to bow to and respect?” He saw the moment in dawned on them. “We’re going to have to pay more attention to our studies. We keep getting quizzed like this.” He joked before he turned to Yusuke. “With me?”

Yusuke chuckled before he took off his mask. It was so nice to see his face. It made Akira’s heart skip but when did it not. Yusuke took off one glove before he reached for Akira’s hand. “Always Joker. Always.” Such a calm simple affirmative made Akira swallow. “When?”

“Skull? Today when we leave. It really won’t take long. It’s a lucky thing that everything is in Shibuya.” Akira admitted as he held Yusuke’s hand. “But this really won’t take very long. We get it and then we get a look at this.”

X

“It.” Akira purred as they kicked open the heavy doors. “Never.” He sighed as he caught sight of the treasures and the main treasure they had come for. “Ever gets old.” Morgana had gone crazy but his eyes were on the emerald sculpture in the centre of the room. “Stealing hearts…pulling a fast one.” Yusuke stood by him and Akira reached for him. “Let’s finish this.”

“Of course.” Yusuke squeezed his hand before they both stepped forward. “It’s larger than I had expected. Madarame and some of the others were a lot smaller.”

“Kamoshida was heavy to a point.” Ann groaned as she stepped around the statue. “Mona’s going to have to transport it once we get it down the stairs.” She gave a small fist pump. “Three days! This is a record!”

“Tell me about it.” Akira spared a moment to brush a kiss to Yusuke’s knuckles. That brought a low laugh from Yusuke. “We can only get flashier and better.” He eyed the statue before he grinned. “Let’s grab it.”


End file.
